1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp unit, and more specifically, to a vehicle lamp unit having a lighting conductor for bulb sockets disposed on or buried under a reflection surface formed on a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In FIG. 11, a vehicle lamp unit 1 comprises a frame 2, a lens 3 attached to the front surface of the frame 2, and a plurality of bulb sockets 4 (three bulb sockets are shown in FIG. 11) attached to the rear surface of the frame 2.
Bulb attachment holes 5 for accommodating the bulb sockets 4 are formed on the frame 2, and a reflection surface is formed on the surface to be the inner surface of the frame 2.
Branch lines 8 branched from joint portions 7 of a wire harness 6 are connected to the respective bulb sockets 4, and as shown in FIG. 12, terminals 10 and 11 provided to each edge of the branch lines 8 are in contact with electrodes 9a and 9b of a bulb 9 attached to each of the bulb sockets 4. Reference numeral 12 indicates a rubber stopper for waterproofing and securing each branch line.
In the prior art, the branch lines 8 arranged on the rear surface of the frame 2 become hindrance to the exchange of the bulbs 9, resulting in poor workability in maintenance.
Also, there has been a problem that water enters from the joint portions 7 provided to the wire harness 6.